1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aerodynamically responsive structures and more particularly pertains to an aircraft wheel rotating device for rotating a wheel of an aircraft prior to landing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of aerodynamically responsive structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, aerodynamically responsive structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art aerodynamically responsive structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,624; U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,063; U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,288; U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,665; U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,582; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,786.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a aircraft wheel rotating device for rotating a wheel of an aircraft prior to landing which includes an annular plate having a plurality of engaging brackets extending therefrom for coupling to all aircraft wheel, a plurality of air scoops arranged about the annular plate for capturing oncoming wind to effect rotation of the wheel, and a plurality of center vanes extending within the annular plate and reacting to wind laterally impacting the aircraft wheel to further rotate the wheel.
In these respects, the aircraft wheel rotating device according to tile present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rotating a wheel of an aircraft prior to landing.